


Square One by murinae [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Square One by Murinae.Summary: Hikaru is accused of cheating, and his friends attempt to get to the bottom of the mystery.





	Square One by murinae [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2010 on LJ.

**Title** : Square One

 **Author** : murinae

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go

 **Pairing** : Akira/Hikaru

 **Rating** : PG-13 for language and non-explicit slash

 **Warnings** : It is also slightly angsty.

 **Summary** : "Hikaru is accused of cheating, and his friends attempt to get to the bottom of the mystery." summary by moshimoshimushi@dreamwidth.org

 **Text** : [here ](http://murinae.livejournal.com/114528.html)

 **Length** 2:49:19

Download Link: [mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Square%20One%20by%20Murinae.mp3), [m4b](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Square%20One.m4b)

 


End file.
